disasterchumpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Disaster Chumps
Timeline Prologue Opens in the year 2017. Young 10 year-old Mango Fresh and his parents, Avocado “Avo” and Cheri, walk out of a stadium after watching the New Dayton Reds win their first game all season. It is late at night. As they walk to their car, Mango gets a vision seeing his parents shot. He tries to tell his parents what he saw as a masked thug approaches them and demands the “research papers” at gunpoint. Avo tries to disarm the thug as Cheri protects Mango. The thug shoots Avo then goes after Cheri who tells Mango to run. Mango runs then turns around to see his mom shot next. The thug runs away as police lights begin flashing. Next, Mango is with his grandfather Gramps Fresh. They walk into Mango's home to see it trashed and torn apart. The police officer, Harvey P. Nutcracker, asks him if he can tell if anything is missing and who would want to kill his parents. Mango notices their computers are missing and tells Office Nutcracker he doesn't know why they would be killed since they work at a sandwich shop. Flash forward to the year 2030. 18 year-old Francisco Medallion is moving into his dorm at the University of New Dayton. He gets a phone call that his parents contracted the disease Hyper Pox and don't have much time left to live. He runs out the door. Francisco boards an airplane back to his home in New Hampshire. He arrives at the hospital to see the doctors declare both of his parents dead. Francisco dedicates his spare time researching Hyper Pox because he doesn't want anyone else to suffer the way he did when his parents died. He meets med student Missy Andry who is also looking into Hyper Pox. Flash forward to year 2040. 33 year old Mango is a cop. He hears of a murder that sounds similar to what happened to his parents. He asks Captain Nutcracker if he can investigate and is told NO YOU WALKING POPCORN FART! Mango takes it into his own hands and goes to the scene of the crime while off duty. There he meets investigative journalist Francisco Medallion who is there writing up a story for the New Dayton Times news. Francisco tells Mango he can “see” what happened here through a vision and describes the person who murdered the homeowner Dante Corral, who happens to work at the same sandwich shop Mango's parents worked at. Based on the description of the killer Francisco gives, Mango determines it's the same person who murdered his parents looking for “research papers”. They meet with Jimmy Pickle, Francisco's informant, who searches the dark web for the identity of this murderer. Pickle is able to tell them the killer is a member of the notorious Slug Gang named Igor I. Dmitri. Francisco and Mango bring their findings to Captain Nutcracker and he takes their research but fires Mango for disobeying a direct order. The police were able to find evidence that Dmitri was the murderer of Mango's parents, closing that case but none point to him killing Mr. Corral. Dmitri is taken into custody but while in jail he kills himself. Mango is happy he was able to catch his parents' killer but still wants to take down the entire Slug Gang so he and Francisco join forces to create the Starling Agency, a private detective and bounty hunting service agency. Main Story Arbor Day, 2049. Francisco and Mango are chasing down a Slug Gang member. They corner him in an alley and Mango punches him in the face. They cuff him and take him to jail where Chief Nutcracker calls them into his office. He tells them he still doesn't understand how these two Walking Popcorn Farts managed to take down nearly all of the Slug Gang themselves and says he has a gift for them. Nutcracker stands up and pats them both on the butt. Nutcracker tells them he has a case that requires their assistance. They have received word that the Slug Gang has abducted a test subject from nearby medical research facility called Aeon Labs. Francisco knows of Aeon because that is where his ex girlfriend Dr. Missy Andry works. Nutcracker tells them they need to go now to meet with the lab director and owner Dr. Micheal Aeon. Mango jokingly asks about the Arbor Day Party which is due to take place the Police Department tonight. He says he can't bare to miss it. Francisco adds that he brought the pop for the party! Nutcracker says he will take the pop then sends them to Aeon. At Aeon, Francisco and Mango find the police investigating the labs where the test subject was taken from. They see rival detectives Joseph Boxer and Johnny Jaws meeting with Dr. Aeon and Missy. They walk up and shoo Boxer and Jaws away who look irritated at their arrival. Boxer and Jaws say they will have fun at the Arbor Day party without them. They learn from Aeon that the test subject was one whose DNA he believed could cure Hyper Pox. Francisco looked to Missy and she put her head down. Aeon gave a description of the test subject. His name is Mick Guffen, age 49. He is very short, looks to be a child. He has an overbite and curly blonde hair, and he faintly glows gold. Francisco and Mango laugh and Francisco puts his writing tablet away. Missy assures them that Dr. Aeon is serious and tells them how they met Guffen. Guffen is a member of a newly discovered sect of a near-human species called Mijivids. Guffen is the “chosen one” in the Mijivids' prophecy of a “Golden” Mijivid who is born every 100 years and will help humanity. Skeptical Francisco asks Mango to clarify this for him. Mango says that they apparently need to find a Golden Midget and the two share a laugh. Francisco says this sounds more like a job for Boxer and Jaws. Missy says Francisco and Mango are the best at what they do not those losers Boxer and Jaws. She needs Francisco and Mango to find Mick. Francisco agrees and Missy sends all of her data on Mick and the Mijivids to Francisco's tablet which beeps and he takes out of his pocket. Mick's image appears on the tablet along with all of Missy and Dr. Aeon's research on him. Francisco assures Missy and Aeon that they will find Mick and bring him back. They asked for info on the kidnapper but there is none. The security team was all found unconscious with no memory of what happened and all of their surveillance equipment was damaged beyond repair. Convenient, said Francisco as he tried to see a vision of the intruders but his visions only came as static They left Aeon Labs and went to see Jimmy Pickle. Francisco gave Pickle Mick's image and he began searching the dark web to see if Mick had been spotted anywhere. Pickle also searches for info on Mijivids. They appear in several of ancient texts which have been seen as fairy tales for hundreds of years as elves in Santa Claus related stories and leprechauns in Irish folklore among others. While Jimmy continued searching for locations on where Mick had been seen, Francisco and Mango head to a supposed Mijivid shrine hidden southwest of New Dayton, deep in the woods of the Twin Creek Forest. Francisco and Mango arrive at the Twin Creek Forest and begin their trek based on the info they found about Mijivid legends. Mango is worried they were followed but hasn't had any visions of anyone pursuing them. As they explored the forest they came across a little old man who appeared to be waiting for them. He called out to them saying their names: FRANCISCO MEDALLION AND MANGO FRESH!! He identified himself as Mordecai Biggs the chieftain of the Mijivid. Mordecai leads Francisco and Mango to a shrine in the middle of the forest. Mango says it's just a tree. Then Mordecai knocks on it and hole appears. There is some runes written inside the hole in the tree. Mordecai instructs them to follow him and he walks climbs into the hole in the tree and vanishes. Mango says OH HELL NAW. Francisco dives headfirst into the hole and vanishes so Mango says he's going to regret this then climbs inside. They appear on the other side of the tree but everything is different. The leaves and grass are not green but rather blue and the sky is a light shade of purple. A nearby pond has also changed into a shade of purple. Mordecai welcomes them to Otherearth, the home of the Mijivid. Mordecai leads them through the forest and they come to a little town he calls the Mijivid Village. Francisco and Mango are given food by villagers and are looked upon in awe as most Mijivids have never seen humans. As they eat dinner, while celebrating Arbor Day, Mordecai explains the prophecy of the Golden Mijivid. The first Golden Mijivid saved the world by destroying the dark lords ring of power. Since then every 100 years a new Golden Mijivid is born to help humanity. Sometimes it's just small things. One Golden Mijivid helped build the pyramids, while another the Great Wall of China. Others have helped in times of war. A Golden Mijivid helped America declare their independence and the last Golden Mijivid killed Adolf Hitler, the only Mijivid known to ever commit a murder. Mordecai then explained that he believes that the Slug Man is behind the Golden Mijivid's disappearance. Francisco and Mango are shocked to learn Slug Man is alive since they last knew he died years prior. Mordecai explained that Slug Man is a powered like them. Mordecai also explained that his son Tiny left the Mijivid Village to join the Slug Man. Tiny believed himself to be the Golden Mijivid of this century but when Mick gained the golden aura, Tiny left and hasn't returned. Tiny knew the Slug Man was looking for the Golden Mijivid so it's likely he went to him out of jealousy. I know not where he developed this attitude since all Mijivids live in harmony aside from the previous Golden Mijivid who killed Hitler but he was banished from Otherearth after that event. Mango asked if he knew what happened to him, but Mordecai did not know. Francisco thanked Mordecai for his hospitality and help and he and Mango left the Mijivid Village. When they exited through the Otherearth portal in the tree hole Francisco and Mango were confronted by a bulking black Gorilla and a tall midget, which Francisco quickly deduced as Mordecai's son Tiny Biggs. They both wore armbands which had the symbol of the Slug Gang. The gorilla and Tiny attacked Francisco and Mango. When Francisco punched the gorilla he caught a vision of Slug Man's base which is located in downtown New Dayton.